The Pairing Agenda
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of 500-word drabbles centering around Kagome xover pairings, around 10 reviews per update, Installment 3: Zuko, Avatar: The Last Airbender
1. Jack Frost, Rise of the Guardians

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Jack Frost

_Rise of the Guardians_

* * *

Ah, the couples.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially Bunnymund, but he liked to watch couples specifically, even if they went all lovey-dovey and such.

And Christmas in Japan was mainly for the couples anyways, so it's not like he had anything else to watch!

_'I'm not being a voyeur, am I?' _Jack wondered to himself, his eyes glued onto a cute little couple as kissed affectionately and then cuddled up to each other to warm up as a chilly breeze blew, _'It's not as if I want to hide from them.'_

He sighed, knowing there was one in a billion chance that a human would be able to see him, even more so since he was in Asia, where the concept of Jack Frost didn't even really exist to begin with.

The yearning for a companion began to squeeze at his heart and he moved even closer to the couple to–

"_What _are you doing?"

Jack jumped, his eyes widening when a female voice hissed into his ear, sounding rather irritated and anxious at the same time. He turned to see a petite teenage girl glaring at him with surprising blaring blue eyes, "A-are... are you talking to me?" He asked, pointing to himself with a shaky finger.

He swallowed thickly when she took on the dreaded hands-on-hips pose that clearly displayed her impatience, "No, I'm talking to that tree right there," She said sarcastically, "If you think I'm going to let you interrupt Ayumi and Houjo's date, then you got another coming–!?"

Her words didn't even comprehend in his mind as he threw his arms around her slim body, hugging her close to him in sheer surprise and utter joy that she could actually _see_ him and even _spoke _to him.

"W-what are you doing?!" She screeched before forcibly shoving him behind the tree as the couple glanced up curiously at the sound of her shriek, "What the hell was that!?"

"You can see me!" Jack grasped her shoulders excitedly and she blinked, "You can actually see me! I thought Jamie and his friends would be the only ones!"

"Oh," The teenage girl seemed a little taken back, "I didn't even sense that you were a spirit," She took a step back to give him a look over, "I was too busy worrying that you were going to ruin their date." She sighed, muttering something about 'Houjo finally getting over her and moving onto Ayumi'.

"Yes, I'm the spirit of Jack Frost," The personification of winter introduced himself with a handsome smile, "What's your name?" He asked enthusiastically, already knowing that this girl would have a special place in his heart just as Jamie already did. He watched with bright eyes as she hesitated for a moment before bowing her head lightly at him.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome."


	2. Oga Tatsumi, Beelzebub

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Oga Tatsumi

_Beelzebub_

* * *

"Have my baby."

She almost rolled her blue eyes at the rather suggestive words and let out a sigh when she turned to face the delinquent teen with a flat expression, "You really need to find another way to word that," She said dryly, "You sound like a pervert."

Oga snorted, shrugging as he followed the petite female into the tattered building of Ishiyama High, "You're strong enough to take the kid off me. Beel likes you, so why not?" He tried to tempt her, though to no avail.

"I've already partly raised a demon child," Kagome said, sniffling at the thought of a certain redheaded kitsune, "Sadly, I had to leave him and because of a damn houshi, he turned out to be a pervert." Ah, it was sad to think Shippou hit on anything with two legs nowadays...

Oga raised a brow, wondering if she was part crazy as she muttered under her breath about 'how foxes were nothing but perverts and that they shouldn't hit on their mother/sister figure' "You're Kunieda's cousin, so why don't you raise Beel together?"

"I'm not in a relationship with Aoi-chan," Kagome actually did roll her eyes, "Stop sounding like a pervert," She teased with a sly smirk, "Maybe Furuichi is influencing you more than you think."

"Fuck that," Oga huffed before smirking himself, "_You're _the one who keeps bringing up the word," He punched her shoulder in what she could only term as his way of being affectionate or something close to that, "I bet you're a sexual deviant when not pretending to be so pure."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Kagome snickered, "But then again, you seem kinda stupid when it comes to the opposite sex." It was amazing to her when he couldn't even tell that Aoi certainly had the hots for him.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Oga frowned, moving uncomfortably close to her side and she tensed quite noticeably, "I think I know enough that Beel's gonna need a mother sooner than later." His voice was husky and all around surprising.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, "Isn't that Hilda's job?" She asked, inching away, though Oga simply stepped into her personal space, "What are you implying?"

"You're the strongest chick I know," Oga smirked, "Stronger even than Hilda. You can take her out with just your pinkie finger. Of course Beel's gonna be attracted to you."

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up against her will and she let out a noise when she found herself backed up against a wall, "A-and what about you?" She lowered her voice to nothing more than a whisper and Oga was suddenly hovering over her.

"I'm Beel's dad. So, whadya think?"


	3. Zuko, Avatar: The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Zuko

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_

* * *

"What... what are you?"

It was a fair question, but she was far more concerned with her current situation then answering, "I've... turned back," She examined her _human _hands with pure happiness, "I've turned back!"

Her excitement turned into surprise when she suddenly found a sword at her throat, "Answer me," Her 'companion' snarled angrily, "What are you?"

"Could you at least give me some clothes?" Kagome retorted, covering her lower half with the two fluffy tails that she seemed to have retained, despite turning back into a human form, "If you hadn't noticed, I'm naked." Her arms covered her breasts as he flushed.

"Here..." Zuko muttered, throwing her his outer shirt, looking away as she covered herself, "Now answer me. What are you?" He asked once more with a glare.

Kagome glanced at the exiled prince, "Well, it should be obvious now," She huffed, "I'm not really one of those extinct twin-tailed fire cats you Fire Benders 'prize' so much." She felt her head, not too surprised to feel cats ears.

But she didn't really want to say that she had switched bodies with Kirara and had been sent to this strange world by a certain spider Hanyou, otherwise she might sound crazy.

Because it _was _crazy.

"Then what are you?!" Zuko clenched his teeth in frustration, rather annoyed he was not getting any answers from his mode of transportation.

"I flew you around everywhere on my damn back, chasing the Avatar!" Kagome growled, standing up and getting into the prince's face, "You can at least thank me for that!"

Zuko let out a noise of irritation, not admitting that he was a bit unnerved by her glaring red eyes that he thought had belonged to his 'pet', "Whatever."

"Where's your uncle?" Kagome asked, looking around with disinterest, "He's at least civil to talk with." She smirked as he glared back at her.

"Out looking for tea," Zuko muttered and crossed his arms tightly over his chest, "So you're really not a twin-tailed fire cat?" He glanced at the feline features that still remained on her person.

"No, I'm a human," Kagome sighed, "That ran into a little bit of trouble." She wondered how Kirara was doing back in her world.

"Is your name Kirara?" Zuko asked, wondering if the name he gave his two-tailed companion was her actual name.

"No, my name is Kagome," She answered, giving him a smile, "It's rather strange you gave me that particular name since it's the original fire cat's name."

Zuko glanced away, unsure what he was supposed to feel now that one of his only two companions was an actual person and not a mere animal that provided him with transportation.

"Tell you what," He glanced up at Kagome when she smirked up at him, "You help me and I'll continue on helping you. Deal?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and thought it over and knew that he could use her help, even if he didn't want to admit it. However, it was rather easy to make up his mind.

"Deal."


End file.
